


Save me a gentle touch (I'll be alright)

by plantboycharms



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lap Sitting, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: He never knew what to do with his hands, his whole body really, when Galo clapped him on the back or leaned his head on his shoulder or, worse yet, wrapped his arms around him in a hug. That was the hardest, because it made Lio's heart race and his face flush and he felt hot, different from the heat of the flames but better, or worse maybe, and he'd turn his face to the side to lay his cheek on Galo's warm chest and stand there, unsure, until he was released.--In which Lio Fotia finds out how good it is to be touched, and held, and gentled.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	Save me a gentle touch (I'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Beautiful_Irony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Beautiful_Irony/gifts).



> Heavily influenced by a scene from Captive Prince that my friend described to me. Haven't read it tho so who knows.

They fell into routine faster than expected. Galo just kind of... Took Lio home with him. And Lio just... Let it happen. Neither of them really knew what they were, what they were doing, what they were to each other, but it was fine, they just... Kept on going. The days weren't going to stop pushing by them to let them talk, so they just let it lie. 

Sometimes, when Galo would get excited, and Lio was close by, he'd grab his whole head with his hands and kiss his forehead or cheek, seemingly without thinking about it. And occasionally, as he was scooping up the dishes from a meal Galo had made for them, Lio would drop a light kiss onto the top of Galo's hair, without saying a word.  
But they didn't really acknowledge it, just like they didn't acknowledge when Lio would put his feet into Galo's lap as they sat together on the couch, or how  
Galo almost always woke up with one arm slung over Lio's chest.  
It seemed dangerous, to mention it. 

The Burnish hadn't been very touchy with each other. Truthfully, Lio had been not very touchy ever, but the Burnish knew better than to get too attached to each other. He never knew what to do with his hands, his whole body really, when Galo clapped him on the back or leaned his head on his shoulder or, worse yet, wrapped his arms around him in a hug. That was the hardest, because it made Lio's heart race and his face flush and he felt hot, different from the heat of the flames but better, or worse maybe, and he'd turn his face to the side to lay his cheek on Galo's warm chest and stand there, unsure, until he was released. 

He didn't need physical reassurance very often. But after a particularly hard day, tallying up the number of Burnish that didn't make it out of the Parnassus, he couldn't get warm. The shower water scalded his skin, and he stood under it until the hot water ran out, but it wasn't enough. 

So he got out and dried off and put on his boxers and fuzzy socks and one of Galo's sweaters, big enough to cover his thighs entirely, and wandered out to living room where Galo was sitting on the one armchair, waiting for his turn in the shower. 

He looked up and started to say something, probably "oh you're done?" But Lio wasn't listening. 

This was probably a bad idea.

But hell if he wasn't going to do it anyway. 

He stepped up to Galo and climbed up into his lap, one knee on either side of his, hands on his shoulders for balance, and settled down. Galo hesitated, for a moment, and then another, and slowly wrapped his arms around Lio's back, big hands coming up to hold gently but still sturdy. The heat radiating off of Galo filled Lio up. He leaned forward, resting against Galo's chest, and in turn he dropped his head into the crook of Lio's neck, breathing slowly against him. His breath made Lio shiver, but he didn't pull back, and so Galo didn't either. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just breathing, and another moment, and another. And Lio shifted slightly, and Galo did too, and then Galo's lips were pressed ever so slightly to kiss Lio's neck and his heart felt like it might burst and the tiniest little whispered "oh" escaped his lips. Galo stilled, frozen but not tense under Lio, who realized that he was tense again. He let his body relax and tilted his head, very slightly, to give Galo better access to his neck, and Galo rightfully seemed to take that as permission. 

His lips ghosted up his neck, up to his jaw, then down, to where his collarbone was poking out of the comically large sweater. He kissed gently, so gently, up Lio's skin, back down again, the soft sound of his lips and the little gasps from Lio's the only noises in the room. 

Lio could not have forseen or held back the shudder that fell down his spine when Galo cautiously opened his lips and brushed his tongue against Lio's neck for the first time. He also didn't seem to have power over his hips, rolling ever so slightly against Galo's, causing him to yelp softly. He hadn't noticed how completely hard he was, or how completely hard Galo was, but there they were.  
Emboldened, perhaps, by the realization, Galo let his hands wander downwards, resting now on his hips. His thumbs wrapped around Lio's hipbones and he squeezed just slightly at the same time that he sucked just slightly on the tender point where Lio's pulse thudded, suddenly much faster than before, and Lio gasped again, sharper. But Galo was holding him steady, and he was floating on the feeling of groundedness that came from his body against Galo's. 

And Galo was so slow, so gentle, nothing like the brash, overenthusiastic Great Galo Thymos that Lio saw at work, but everything like the relaxed, calm Galo, sleeping soundly with his body wrapped gently around Lio's, keeping him safe. 

Lio was overwhelmed. It was so much, the soft feeling of lips on his neck, the heat that radiated off of Galo, the electricity sparkling under his skin, the emotion welling up in his throat that he couldn't seem to stop, and Galo was squeezing again and rolling his hips up ever so slightly and grazing his teeth across Lio's pulse point again and Lio felt all the tension built up come rushing to the surface at once. His hips stuttered against Galo's hands, who didn't stop pulling the soft skin of his neck into his mouth while Lio gasped and choked and came, untouched, just from sitting in his lap, hands on his hips and lips against his neck. 

The stress that had wound him up left him soft and boneless, slumping down into Galo, breathing the smell of his hair and feeling relaxed, good, better than he'd been in a while. Comforted. Held. Safe. Vaguely he realized that Galo was still hard. He felt like maybe ... He should do something about it.  
But Galo caught the hand that he began to slink down his chest and pressed a kiss to the palm of it, laying it down on his shoulder again and holding it there, shaking his head just a little. And Lio felt the calm and the warm overtake him, and he fell asleep. 

When he woke up, cleaned up and tucked into bed under Galo's arm, the weight of the world seemed just a little lighter, and when Galo's eyes fluttered open to look sleepily down at him and gently, so gently, kiss him, the warmth that bloomed in his heart kept him warmer than the Promare ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is fragile-euphoria and yeah don't worry I be screaming about Promare there too.


End file.
